


Little Black Dress

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl feels less than Negan’s wives. He knows Negan rid of their wives position a while ago because Negan had informed everyone that Carl is his one and only, but yet Carl still feels that maybe if he were pretty too, Negan would like him more. Carl gets an idea and steals a dress from a store and surprises Negan with it and how beautiful he looks. As beautiful as he looks in the dress, negan tells Carl that he is beautiful no matter what and nobody can ever compare.





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl couldn't believe he was doing this. Standing in front of a mirror in a black dress with black heels to match. The dress wasn't form fitting, it actually was loose, the straps falling down his shoulders. It wasn't the kind of dress Negan used to make his wives wear, not fancy and expensive, the dress Carl wore was more of a sun dress that stopped just above his knees. 

Finding the dress was harder than Carl thought. He wasn't going to wear one that Negans wives used to wear, that would be weird, but the closest mall was an hour and a half drive. The distance, though, wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was navigating the mall and trying on each dress in a mirror, like he was some girl. There weren't too many zombies, but when Carl ended up killing one while he wore a strapless dress, he decided it was time to grab one and go. 

So now he stood here, adjusting the straps and playing with the hem of the black dress. Carl could understand why girls wore dresses. They were pretty and soft and if they could find the right one they would look perfect, like a doll. Dresses didn't seem to have that affect on Carl. Even with heels on the dress still looked bad. It was too loose and far too long, he looked nothing like the wives Negan used to fawn over. It hurt. That he couldn't be pretty and beautiful like they were, even when he tried his hardest. 

It was pathetic, really, how hung up Carl was on Negans wives. Negan didn't care when Carl asked for him to fire them. He didn't bat an eye when Carl asked him to never cheat. But something inside still made Carl worry that he wasn't enough. That those women were better at pleasing Negan than he ever would be. He cried over it, behind closed doors, in the dark all silent. Each day he would see Negans old wives around and feel his heart ache. He wasn't a pretty girl who looked like a doll. He was a broken boy who looked like an abandoned toy. 

"Look who's all dolled up for me." Negan was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Is it my birthday or something? What did I do to deserve this pretty little thing?" He pushed himself off of the door frame and walked towards Carl, grabbing the boys hips. He pressed his chin to the top of Carls head, looking at each of them in the mirror. "Pretty..." 

"Shut up." Carl looked down at the dress. "It doesn't look pretty, it looks dumb and I'm taking it off." He broke from Negans grip and cringed with each step. The click of his heels mimicked the way the wives sounded when they came to talk to him. It made Carl anxious. He started to pull off one of the straps when Negan grabbed his arm.

"Darling..." Negan pulled Carl into his chest, looking the boy up and down. "You look so beautiful." He rubbed Carls cheek with his thumb, tilting his head up. "The dress is perfect and those heels..." He took a deep breath. "God, kid, you're tryna kill me, aren't you?" 

Carl shook his head. He could see himself standing in the mirror if he looked over Negans shoulder. The added height from the heels was strange. He wasn't used to being able to compare to Negans height. "Looks ugly." He hid his face in Negans shoulder, sighing. "I won't ever be pretty like the others..." 

"You're right." Carls blood ran cold. "You don't have a nice ass and a pair of tits to match, but somehow, you are still so sexy." Negan was bunching up he dress, sliding his hands up the backs of Carls thighs. "Sexier than all of them. I think you should start wearing this more but..." He sighed. "Don't want all my men seeing how beautiful you really can be." 

Carls face was bright red. Negan liked it. The too tight heels and the too big dress matched with tangled hair and a missing eye. He called Carl sexy and beautiful. "You really think so?" He whispered, pressing against Negans chest. He felt like home.

"Mhm... but this dress isn't what makes you that way." Negan knew Carl was worried about his wives. The kid always worried. Negan wished he would just relax. "You're beautiful when you're wearing a blood covered flannel, you're beautiful when you're glaring at me like you want me dead, you're beautiful when you're naked and riding me-" 

Carl slapped his arm. "I get it." He smiled. Shy. Carl was always shy when he got compliments. He never believed them. "I get it, okay? I'm just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"You are," Negan grinned, kissing his head. "Now change out of those heels before you break an ankle." He slapped Carls ass and pulled away, walking towards the couch.

"What about the dress?" Carl asked, kicking the heels off. The cool floor felt amazing on his sore feet. Negan turned and looked at him. Hungry. Carl could feel his face heating up once more. 

"Keep it on."


End file.
